Une Vie d'Enfer
by Akarisnape
Summary: Pour Baella. En mourrant, Aldébarran ne sut pas trop ce qui attisa la curiosité de Violate. ... nouveau chap, au rendez-vous: Echange, paranoïa, menace et paternité sisi vous ne revez pas mais c'est peut etre pas ce que vous croyez
1. Chapter 1

Défi de Baella (encore) mais celui-ci est vraiment bizarre. (faire un truc chaud bouillant avec ces deux là...it's impossible!)

**Mots demandés :** balle aux prisonniers, lunettes de soleil rose en forme de cœur, quand je te disais que c'était pas une bonne idée, côte de bœuf.

* * *

><p><strong>Recueil : Une Vie d'Enfer<strong>

**Rating :** K restons léger voyons! :p

**Genre :** Débile

**"Couple" :** Une Béhémoth et un taureau...(*-* Baella franchement...)

**Résumé :** En mourrant, Aldébarran du Taureau ne savait pas qu'il allait attiser la curiosité de Violate du Béhémoth, terrible guerrière de son état.

**Disclamer :** Les Enfers, pure invention de l'homme. Les personnages de Saint Seiya...pas à moi

* * *

><p><strong>҉ <strong>҉ <strong>҉<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**_Μια ζωή κόλαση_

** *\o/***** Une vie d'Enfer *****\o/***

_ Μια ζωή κόλαση_

* * *

><p><strong>҉ <strong>҉ <strong>҉<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1 - Balle au prisonnier<strong>

Aldébarran fixait, atterré les spectres en face de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que la vie dans l'au-delà serait….si bizarre.

Agacée, Violate du Béhémoth peut connut pour sa patience s'exclama bruyamment : « Bon tu viens oui ou non ? Il nous manque un joueur et on sait pas ou sont les autres !»

« Euh…mais je n'aime pas trop taper sur les femmes… »

Il ne pu terminer de s'expliquer, la balle de cosmos envoyé par la guerrière s'écrasa violement contre son torse, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il allait avoir un bleu tiens. C'était pas sa faute s'il rechignait à faire du mal à une nana!

« Zut ! » s'exclama une prêtresse des Enfers. « Le jeu a même pas commencé qu'il a déjà été touché par l'équipe adverse. »

Pandore sourit vicieusement : « Pas grave. Avec sa haute carrure il pourra facilement attraper les balles dans sa prison. »

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2 – Lunettes de soleil rose en forme de cœur<strong>

« Comment t'es mort ? »

Suspicieux, il se tourna vers la guerrière.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules : « Quand je demande au seigneur Eaque, il n'arrête pas de se marrer. Du coup je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu te juger.»

Il gémit de désespoir : « C'est pas un truc glorieux. »

« Bah ça doit pas être pire que ton ancienne incarnation. Tu t'es fait trucider par des assassins alors que tu venais de te battre avec Kagaho. Ça c'est vraiment une fin ridicule et peu glorieuse pour un chevalier d'Athéna. On est habitué à mieux c'est tout. »

Et pendant plusieurs jours, on vit la Béhémoth poursuivre le pauvre chevalier partout ou il allait. Répétant à tout bout de chant : « Comment t'es mort ? » La femme pouvait être parfois très gamine quand elle le désirait, mais la guerre était finie et son rôle de bras armé d'Eaque avec.

Excédé, il finit par abandonner.

« Bon, tu te moqueras pas hein ? »

« Promis ! » Répondit la guerrière en souriant de manière carnassière.

« Ben je te le dis tout de suite. Ne mange pas des cacahuètes et une pizza quand tu vois arriver ton Pope avec des lunettes de soleil rose en forme de cœur. »

Violate mit plusieurs minute à comprendre ce que venait de dire l'ancien Taureau.

Son hurlement résonna dans tout l'Enfer : « QUOI ! Mais c'est super nul comme mort ! mouhahahaha ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3 – Quand je disais que c'était pas une bonne idée<strong>

Un rire sadique retentit aux abords du sanctuaire. Deathmask qui revenait de mission remarqua immédiatement l'âme qui volait non loin du combat/massacre qu'il regardait depuis quelques minutes.

« Oh ! Bonjour Deathmask ! » Fit la voix désincarné du tendre chevalier du taureau.

« Aldébarran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas déjà passé au Mont Yomotsu ? »

« Oh ! Si ! Mais vous me manquiez et je voulais voir comment vous allez! J'ai fais l'erreur de le dire à Violate et elle a voulu m'accompagner. »

« T'accompagner hein… »Sourit perversement le croque-mort. « T'as une touche ! »

Il y eut comme un soupir : « Je sais pas…C'est vraiment une femme étrange. »

« Cherche pas c'est une spectre. »

Violate elle, continuait de tabasser les pauvres gardes qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Elle sourit en voyant des bronzes et des argents arrivés à la rescousse des malheureux. »

« Quand je disais que c'était pas une bonne idée ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4 - Cote de bœuf<strong>

Il se sentait un peu petit dans cette grande salle. Tout en haut, Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque le surplombait de leur haute stature. Eaque était au milieu, c'était après tout lui qui à la base avait du le juger et semblait près à exploser de rire à tout moment au vue de sa teinte carmine et de ses soubressauts.

Plus bas, Rune tapa trois fois un socle avec son marteau.

« L'audience est ouverte. »

Il se racla la gorge : « Le juge Eaque a fait appel à la Cour Suprême infernale pour l'affaire XD-05765252-POUET. Monsieur, veuillez décliner vote identité que l'on puisse déterminer que c'est bien vous.»

« Euh je connais pas mon véritable nom. »

« Rooh ! Pas la peine de chipoter, on sait tous que c'est le chevalier du Taureau. » Gloussa Eaque.

« La suite Rune. » Soupira Rhadamanthe qui aimerait bien être autre part.

« Hum…La seule chose noté dans le dernier procès dirigé à ce moment la par le seigneur Eaque est que vous êtes mort en vous étouffant avec une pizza et des cacahuètes en voyant votre supérieur hiérarchique avec des lunettes de soleil rose en forme de cœur. »

Trois rires retentirent dans la salle. Eaque était même en train de rouler par terre.

Rune tapa plusieurs fois avec le petit marteau pour ramener le calme au sein de l'audience.

Un livre apparut devant le jeune garçon : « Nous allons procéder à l'énumération de vos crimes. Vous pourrez vous défendre plus tard. A trois ans vous avez… »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Violate attrapa le chevalier et l'entraina à sa suite, semblant ne pas penser qu'elle dérangeait la parodie de procès.

« Tes bon cuisinier non ? Je veux des côtes de bœuf. »

* * *

><p><strong>Toi aussi tu as envie de participer à la nouvelle vie d'Aldébarran dans le monde infernale? <strong>

**Alors envoie un review et propose un mot ou une phrase à Akarisnape! Qui sait ce qu'elle fera avec ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : (Je n'ai rien mais...) Rien, ce n'est pas rien ! La preuve, c'est que l'on peut le soustraire. Exemple : rien moins rien = moins que rien ! (Raumond Devos)**

**Note : **Voila donc la suite tant attendu (j'espère). Merci à Baella, a.n'onyme et Manganiark pour leur review (et leur proposition de suite)

* * *

><p>*.*<p>

**Une vie d'enfer**

*.*

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5<strong>

A la demande de : **a.n'onyme** (ravie que ça te plaise^^)

Mots clé : **Carnaval**

Genre : En mode noir sensuel et paillette provocante.

Hadès était horrifié de voir tout ces corps si peu vêtus. C'était quoi ces femmes qui balançaient leurs tétés dans tout les sens ? Il avait bien raison en disant que l'humanité était un ramassis créature abject. Et dire que ses spectres venaient de là.

Minos se demandait si faire un défilé de char serait mal venu en Enfer.

Stoïque, Rhadamanthe regardait les cracheurs de feu d'un œil morne. Soudain, une chevelure bleu. Réagissant au quart de tour, l'écossais partit sans le signaler aux autres.

Eaque avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette depuis longtemps, plusieurs donzelles sous le bras et prêt à faire des folies toutes la nuit. Laissant ainsi son bras armé seul pour surveiller le nouveau cuistot en chef. Un bras armé qui aimait se fondre dans la masse -. Un bras armé donc…déguisé en la parfaite carnavaleuse de Rio.

Et le cuistot en chef ? Il était béat de voir Violate avec des plumes noires, la poitrine mise en avant par un soutien gorge noir pailleté d'argent, le string qui allait avec et les bijoux d'argent et d'obsidiennes. Les cicatrices pouvaient choquer mais pour certains, mais pour lui ça ne faisait qu'embellir le corps.

Il ne manquait plus que le sourire sur ce beau visage et il saignerait du nez.

Oui vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parlé du Carnaval de Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 6<strong>

A la demande de : **Baella**

Mots clés : **Contes de fées.**

Genre : La vie en Enfer ? Un conte de fée voyons !

« C'est nul. »

« Mais… »

« Pourquoi les princesses sont aussi cruches ? »

« Euh ? »

« Pourquoi elles ne prennent pas les armes ? Elles n'ont pas le droit de se battre ? Et elles croient qu'en dormant, en allant à un bal ou en se cachant, un bon jour ya un super beau mec super gentil qui viendra les sauver d'un bisou magique? »

« Ben…Oui ? »

« Et dire qu'on s'est fait buter par des gens à qui on a lu ces histoires. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir demandé de m'en lire.»

« Bon, installe toi bien je vais t'en raconter une que tu vas aimer. »

Violate s'installa correctement dans son lit. Elle prit son oreiller contre ses bras et se coucha, bien pelotonnée dans son lit. Aldébarran soupira en refermant le livre de contes. Il se redressa un peu sur le fauteuil, ce truc était tellement petit qu'il avait du mal à s'asseoir.

« Il était une fois dans un monde très lointain, une princesse qui s'appelait Violate, elle aimait la guerre et la violence, son corps était magnifié par des cicatrices… »

Et alors qu'il avait purgé tout les contes qu'il connaissait, il fallut qu'il en invente un au gout de la Béhémoth pour que celle-ci s'endorme au bout de trente secondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 7<strong>

A la demande de : **Manganiark **(hé ! t'étouffes pas ? Oui Eaque a un certain humour bizarre pour nommer ses dossiers^^ j'espère que tu t'amuseras encore dans notre belle croisière infernale)

Mot clé : **Pièce Montée**

Genre : déclaration d'amour ?

Rune fixa, le soupçon au creux de ses pupilles, le gâteau de Violate.

« Et tu lui as demandé un gâteau comme ça ? »

« Ben oui. » Fit la Béhémoth en se pourléchant les babines. « Je lui ai demandé un gros gâteau et il me l'a fait. » Elle prit un gros bout et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Elle ne fit pas attention à la chantilly qui coulait sur ses doigts et autour de sa bouche.

Rune ne commenta pas. Devait-il lui dire que c'était un gâteau de mariage ? L'ancien taureau avait même pris soins de mettre tout en haut les deux mariés. Enfin plutôt…des répliques en pates d'amandes du surplis du béhémoth et de l'armure du taureau…

* * *

><p><strong>Toi aussi tu veux la suite ? Propose donc tes mots doux (ou pleins de sauces piquantes) à Akarisnape. Elle se verra un plaisir de mettre ça à la sauce des Enfers.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 spécial fête des morts

**Certaines ne vont pas voir leur mots dans ce chapitre, désolé! Ce sera dans le prochain promis!**

**J'ai attendu ce jour spécial pour poster la suite des aventures de notre Aldé! Je n'ai malheureusement que peu de temps, désolé de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Une Vie d'Enfer<strong>

**Spécial Fête des morts**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 8<strong>

**A la demande de a.n'onyme :** _**Disneyland 1**_ (parce qu'il y en aura certainement d'autres)

Genre : …visite de courtoisie ?

28 Octobre. 10H30

L'œil circonspect, Violate demanda à son compagnon de route pourquoi ils avaient accepté de venir déjà ?

Le pauvre Aldébarran ne pu que soupirer dans le corps d'emprunt que lui avait gentiment donné Hadès : « Parce que le dieu des Enfers voulait absolument se faire prendre en photo avec Dingo ? »

Et effectivement, Hadès s'était rué vers l'imitation humanoïde d'un chien dans le vain espoir de savoir comment faire parler son Cerbère. Hypnos et Thanatos avaient depuis longtemps quitté le groupe –tout comme la plupart des spectres à divers moment de leurs découvertes- en avisant deux écureuils géants faire des photos avec des enfants. Les deux dieux affichaient toujours un air béat quand ils voyaient d'autres gémeaux/choses se ressemblant. Une chance qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré les chevaliers des Gémeaux pendant toutes les guerres saintes !

Rune grommela dans les divers prospectus. « Hé ! Il y a la fête maléfique Disney d'Halloween ! Ça pourrait être intéressant non ? »

« Il y aura du sang et des entrailles, de la violence et des combats ? » Demanda la Béhémoth.

Le vicieux Minos rigola : « au pire on fera de cette fête un moment inoubliable pour tous ces mortels ! »

« Je veux faire la Tour de la Terreur ! Avec un nom pareil ça doit être fun !» S'exclama Violate en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rune. « Aldé ! Avec moi ! »

Et Aldébarran en eu des sueurs froides. Bon certes les Enfers n'étaient pas très joyeux mais il s'était habitué aux cadavres qui pleuraient dans les prisons. Mais…les maisons hantées et autres sorcelleries…c'était une autre pair de manche !

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

« Euh…Je veux bien qu'on y ailles mais…j'aimerai signaler qu'on est quand même paumé. » Fit galamment Rune. « Ca fait la troisième fois qu'on revient à cette intersection. »

* * *

><p><strong> Drabble 9<strong>

**A la demande d'Akarisnape** (j'ai bien le droit de m'auto-demander des trucs non ?) : **_Cauchemar_**

Genre : Disney 2 (suite logique du drabble précédent donc.)

« Heu ?...Il est ou Rhad' ? » Demanda Eaque.

« C'est le premier à faire faux bonds, à croire qu'il a fait exprès de nous emmener ici d'ailleurs. » Marmonna Minos.

En effet, c'était Rhadamanthe qui avait emmené un prospectus à Hadès en lui disant avoir entendu parler d'un chien parlant (Dingo)…A croire que c'était prémédité ! Mais non, Rhadamanthe n'utiliserait pas son seigneur pour venir ici ! Il pouvait très bien y aller seul non ? A moins que plusieurs personnes étaient dans le coup ?

Saga des Gémeaux était comblé ! Certes, ce parc d'attraction et ses activités ne valaient pas un bon combat en mode vitesse de la lumière et ceux qui s'amusaient le plus étaient Shun, Seiya, Kiki et dans une moindre mesure Hyoga et Ikki. Ha la jeunesse… Qu'elle bonne idée de leur petite Saori de les emmener ici ! Pour une fois qu'elle pensait à eux !

Lui profitait de ce moment pour savourer la présence de Mu. Dommage que Kanon ait disparu quelques temps après l'arrivée au parc…D'ailleurs ce n'était pas lui qui se dirigeait vers un la plage des pirates…et qui tenait la main d'un homo-monosourcilien blond ?

Non son frère ne pouvait pas avoir trahis !

Shun, une crêpe au Nutella dans la bouche se figea. Reprenant un peu contenance sous le regard expert d'Ikki qui n'avait rien remarqué, tournant le dos à la scène. Il fit comme si de rien était et se pinça discrètement.

Il ne broncha pas sous la douleur…Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis.

Il avait donc bien vu un Dingo se faire poursuivre par un Hadès plus en forme que jamais.

L'humain déguisé revint et se fit d'ailleurs plaqué au sol par le Dieu. Les deux semblèrent se disputer –comme un vieux couple nota l'adolescent- puis l'animal enleva la tête de son costume et Hadès fit une drôle de tête. A côté de lui, Kiki s'étouffa dans sa gaufre Nutella chantilly.

Bon la question était,…devaient-ils signaler la présence du dieu des enfers –et certainement de spectres qui suivaient le dieu partout- au frère de Shun au risque de voir le parc détruit sous l'instinct protecteur du phénix ou ne rien dire ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Ikki demanda aux enfants pourquoi ils le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Les petits n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, une ombre bloqua le soleil dans son dos et la voix enjôleuse de Pandore parvint à ses oreilles.

Oh non ! Pas elle ! C'était un cauchemar !

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 10<strong>

**A la demande de Goul** :_** Les filles gagnent toujours**_ (ou plutôt Violate gagne toujours :p)

Genre : Un bonbon ou un sort ?

D'un côté, Violate. 1m70. Un peu plus de 70 kilos avec son armure.

De l'autre, Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque. Au moins plus de 80 kilos (sans armure) et 1m80 chacun.

Violate sourit vicieusement.

« Pas de chasse aux bonbons vous êtes sur ? »

« Non ! On n'ira pas dans le monde des humains. Depuis Disney, les chevaliers d'ors surveillent nos allés et venus, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Tu veux menacer la paix ou quoi ? Pour une fois qu'on peu être pénard. » Ronchonna Rhadamanthe.

« Et puis en plus, lancer de véritable malédiction sur de simple humain, je sais que c'est chouette mais ils sont sous la responsabilité d'Athéna, elle risque de ne pas apprécier ! »

Le sourire de la spectre s'élargit : « Qui a dit qu'on allait les lancer sur des gens normaux. Je pensais rendre une visite de courtoisie aux autres sanctuaires moi. Genre, Poséidon, Athéna, Asguard, voir même quelques temples de dieux étrangers.»

« A vraiment. » S'intéressa la whyvern à l'idée de retrouver un certain gémeau dragonique dans un certain temple et déjà un sort bien vicieux en tête s'il n'avait pas de bonbon ! Quoi que, avec ou sans bonbon…il lancerait quand même le sort.

« Notre cuisinier m'avait l'air très content à l'idée de fêter Halloween sur ses amis. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Je pose mon droit de veto ! Trop dangereux ! » Grogna Minos. « Hadès sera furieux si la guerre reprend par vos bêtises ! Athéna est tellement va-en-guerre qu'elle serait capable de prendre ça pour une menace ! »

« Bon si c'est comme ça. » Grogna Violate. Elle ouvrit la porte et rugit dans le couloir : « Aldé ! Jour de congés pour toi ! C'est mon tour de faire la cuisine ! »

« Quoi ? Non c'est bon on va la faire ta chasse aux bonbons ! » S'écrièrent les juges.

Tout mais pas la cuisine à Violate !

Voila! Bonne journée! Que les mauvais sorts s'éloignent de vous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baella :** ben un peu que la cuisine de violate est affreuse. C'est une combattante pas une gentille femme au foyer ! XD (en fait si tu remarques bien l'homme c'est violate et la femme c'est aldé ! XD)

**Manganiark **: l'auto-persuasion de saga : 'mais non mon frère va juste continuer son combat sans faire de victime' a l'air d'être une bonne idée ! il a définitivement un grain dans la tête XD

**Milantares **: Ravie que ce soit rigolo^^ par contre je crains que ce nouveau 'chapitre' soit un peu (beaucoup) plus sérieux que les autres :p

**a.n'onyme :** ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'en ai bavé pour m'imaginer les persos à Disney, en elle-même la situation était tellement cocasse que c'était dur. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ferais certainement un nouvel OS plus tard sur disney !

**Une vie d'Enfer**

**Thème général : Guimauve et luxure**

**A la demande de Manganiark : baignade**

Genre : attention, ne pas rester trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude au risque d'avoir des évanouissements.

_Situation : Aldébarran vient juste de devenir le cuisinier des Enfers._

Au départ, Aldébarran, chevalier du taureau, décédé de son état, n'avait pas pris de bains.

Volonté fait acte en Enfer. Il suffisait qu'il pense à être propre pour que la saleté s'en aille. Un véritable tour de magie ! Et puis, il n'osait pas demander au petit peuple des Enfers ou pouvait bien se trouver la salle de bain ! Il était un prisonnier diantre ! Déjà qu'il pouvait se balader ou il voulait, il n'allait quand même pas squatter leur salle de bain ?

Ouais, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit au début.

Jusqu'à ce que Violate se ramène en fait, et qu'elle se soit auto-déclarée surveillante de ruminant.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi –enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait, elle l'avait trainé partout avec elle.

Y compris au moment du bain.

Depuis ce jour, Aldébarran bénissait Hadès de l'autoriser à voir le corps nu de son spectre. Mais il le haïssait aussi car c'était toujours dur de cacher son excitation à la femme –et de se jeter sur elle.

Il avait développé mille et une techniques.

La première étant de rentrer avant Violate. Elle avait tendance à le fixer sans aucune pudeur quand il venait dans l'eau.

La deuxième étant de ne jamais regarder Violate entrer dans le bain. Il détournait les yeux le temps qu'elle soit immergée jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine. Ensuite, l'eau chaude, la mousse ou la vapeur étaient de bon moyen pour troubler ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Alors quand finalement les juges avaient décidé lors de son véritable jugement –pas la fois ou Violate les avait interrompu- sans être corrompus et avec l'accord des trois déités infernales, pas comme le croyait Rune de faire de lui le cuisinier des Enfers, Aldébarran s'était sentit triste et heureux à la fois.

Heureux de pouvoir vivre librement de son péché mignon, la cuisine.

Triste de ne plus être le prisonnier de Violate.

Il regarda d'un air morne ses nouveaux appartements.

L'horloge ancienne sortit son coucou pour sonner 21 heures. Soupirant il se dit que c'était l'heure du bain.

La baignoire n'était pas comme les thermes de Violate, elle était second d'Eaque et même si elle n'aimait pas vivre dans le luxe, il savait qu'elle adorait ses thermes. Il avait assez de place pour lui et même une autre personne pourrait le rejoindre.

Il était tranquillement en train de prendre son bain quand la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment. Il se sentit immédiatement au garde à vous quand la Béhémoth entra –nue il fallait le préciser.

Sans un regard pour l'homme, elle plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude et claire –il n'avait mis aucun savon pour le moment- et se posta de l'autre côté.

De ses grandes mains, il tenta de cacher son désir. Leurs jambes se touchaient dans le liquide et il se demanda combien de temps il allait encore tenir. Il n'osait bouger.

Une jambe bougea et il vit jaillir fièrement un genou hors de l'eau avant de le voir gracieusement disparaitre à nouveau dans le petit océan. Un pied s'aventura alors entre ses mains et la femme sourit de façon mutine. _Elle savait._

_Elle l'avait toujours su._

_Et elle en avait assez d'attendre qu'il cède_.

**A la demande de Mor10 : Perversion**

Genre :…euh…qui va passer à la casserole ?

Elle se savait folle et elle aimait en jouir. Elle adorait les combats et le sang. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait aimé se baigner dans le sang de ses victimes, le mélanger avec le siens pour que ses cicatrices se souviennent avec quel créature elle avait défié.

Mais depuis peu, quelqu'un l'avait détourné du droit chemin.

Elle se faisait plus douce selon ses collègues. Pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être toujours la même dans sa tête.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle faisait réellement avec l'ancien chevalier d'Or.

Le pire était certainement quand il devait dépecer un animal pour le faire mijoter dans du jus délicieux.

Elle venait rarement dans la cuisine, le territoire de son ancien ennemi, car elle savait qu'elle s'imaginerait des choses dans son cerveau fou.

L'entrée la laissait de marbre.

Elle se sentait pleine de mièvrerie quand il lui préparait un dessert.

Mais quand il en venait au repas principal, surtout quand c'était de la viande rouge, elle sentait son propre corps s'enflammer, rougir sous les flammes ardentes du désir.

Parfois il avait des traces de sang sur les mains et à ce moment là, elle ne voulait aucunement perdre une goutte des créatures qu'il avait utilisées pour les nourrir.

L'excitation et la peur de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un la prenait alors.

Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas écouter son instinct mais elle suivait toujours les grandes mains des yeux, avide de les sentir sur son propre corps, le barbouillant du liquide de vie.

Dans ces moments là, elle ne faisait pas attention au regard concupiscent de celui qui lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas patiente et que bientôt, elle cédera. Elle ne lui dirait rien mais elle agirait, et il saurait alors ce qui la faisait haleter dans son coin. Oh, il en avait bien une petite idée mais il n'allait pas la dire à voix haute. Ce genre de chose se faisait dans le silence.

**A la demande de Goul : Sous les étoiles**

**Genre : tout petit.**

Allongé sur le toit du Guiddecca, Aldebarran tentait de percer les nuages pourpres et noirs des Enfers pour apercevoir les étoiles. Ça l'avait toujours apaisé de voir l'infinité du monde sur Terre et son rituel s'était perdu en mourant.

Il y eut un cliquetis de métal non loin de lui. Son regard plongea alors dans celui, bien vivant du Béhémoth.

Il sourit alors. Non. Il n'était plus sous les étoiles. Il pouvait les toucher maintenant car elles avaient pris forme humaine.

Sa préférée et ce n'était un secret pour personne en ce monde souterrain, était l'étoile céleste de la solitude. Les yeux de Violate s'illuminèrent étrangement. Oui Violate était une magnifique étoile.

Voila ! N'hésitez pas à proposer de nouveaux mots !^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à vos reviews ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Désolé de l'attente j'ai eu quelques soucis (encore ! je crois que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais !)**

**Bonne année 2012 !**

**Une vie d'Enfer**

**Interruption : Pour a.n'onyme**

La scène se déroulait peu après le retour des juges. Aldébarran n'était toujours pas désigné comme le cuisinier officiel mais c'était tout comme.

Violate surveillait son prisonnier attitré comme toujours lors d'un entrainement dans le Cocyte. L'ancien chevalier avait désiré se dérouiller un peu et bientôt une belle mêlée s'était formée. Kagaho s'assit à côté d'elle. Personne ne faisait attention aux deux serviteurs d'Hadès.

« Alors t'en es ou avec ton taureau ? Vous avez déjà joué à la corrida ? »

Elle tourna un visage lisse de toute expression vers son collègue. Il eut un rire bruyant. C'était rare de voir Kagaho aussi joyeux, il devait être dans un bon jour…

Il la bouscula du coude : « Vas-y raconte ! »

Désespérée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme. « A chaque fois que je sens qu'il va céder, quelqu'un nous dérange. Quand ce n'est pas pour une mission, c'est pour régler un conflit entre Pandore et les autres prêtresses ou pour me demander où se trouve le seigneur Eaque. »

Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me charge de tout. »

**Cinéma : Pour a.n'onyme**

Curieuse, elle regardait partout autour d'elle sous les yeux tendres du grand homme.

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place au film sous les soupirs d'aise de la salle. Elle fut bientôt happée par le film d'action et oublia complètement le plan que lui avait concocté le bénou. De toute façon, il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser follement dans la pièce sombre.

Quand les lumières revinrent, elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité et dans un état second elle suivit l'homme en le tenant par la main.

Une fois dehors elle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de son oubli. Agrippant plus fermement le bras de l'homme et fit demi-tour.

« Choisi un film bien chiant où il n'y aura personne avec nous. »

**Plage : Pour Daisy**

Elégante dans son sombre bikini, elle finissait d'attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Il posa prudemment sa grande serviette bob l'éponge sur le sol inégal et caillouteux des abords du lac de sang.

Elle disait que c'était beaucoup mieux que les rives tendres d'Elision.

Dans l'eau sanguine, Kagaho et Eaque se coulaient mutuellement et Rhadamanthe se faisait une joie de repousser les âmes emprisonnées en ces lieux.

Non loin d'eux, Minos exhibait un short ultra court au soleil inexistant et à un Rune blasé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle !

Mais franchement,…il faudrait qu'il lui parle de la cuisante douleur des coups de soleil d'Afrique, la chaleur du sable des Caraïbes et le secret des criques de Grèce…il était sur que ça allait lui plaire.

**Peluche : Pour manganiark**

La première fois qu'il était entré dans la chambre de Violate il n'avait rien dit sur le cadavre d'un ourson pelucheux qui gisait sur le lit.

Pour son anniversaire, elle lui avait offert un petit ours blanc tout neuf mais c'était elle qui l'utilisait pour dormir. Elle écrasait teddy-bear entre ses mains en entendant la voix grave du conteur. Elle arrachait les poils de la pauvre chose, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il continuait de raconter les terribles aventures de la princesse Violate.

Pour changer, il lui avait pris une peluche de vache pour Noël. Celle-là était posée sur la table de chevet. Le matin, elle effleurait vaguement les cornes de la bête. Parfois, elle trimballait la peluche partout en Enfer mais toujours en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se salisse pas.

**Bientôt…épisode spécial : Le jugement du Taureau ! Comment Aldébarran a-t-il pu devenir le cuisinier officiel des Enfers !**

**N'oubliez pas de proposer vos petits mots ! ça me fait toujours plaisir !**


	6. Chapter 6 chapitre spécial

**Petit moment de pub**

Vous ne vous sentez pas l'âme d'être un écrivain mais vous avez envie d'écrire ? Vous adorez lire mais n'osez prendre vous-même part à l'écriture de peur de voir le spectre de la page blanche arriver ? Quand vous lisez, vous avez moult idée qui vous passe par la tête ?

**« Fanfiction à plusieurs mains »**** est donc fait pour vous ! (dans forum/général/français et allez au numéro 17, c'est normalement la qu'il se trouve :p)**

**Proposez vos idées de fictions ! Ecrivez la suite des autres ! Vous commencez quand vous voulez et vous arrêtez si vous le désirez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<strong>

**Manganiark :** c'est certainement la tête d'un squelette qui doit faire office de ballon de rugby XD je sens que le drabble sur la peluche était le préféré de tous *0* ça me fait plaisir je me suis vraiment éclaté à l'écrire. En fait j'ai pensé aux poupées barbies que je dégommais étant petite…c'est bizarre quand même, dans la famille on était que des filles, on adorait nos peluches mais les poupées barbies…arf certaines n'étaient même plus reconnaissable. Je note café brésilien pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Une vie d'enfer !<strong>

**Chapitre spécial : Le jugement divin !**

* * *

><p>C'était si rare de voir la salle du trône utilisée pour un jugement ! Rune eut un soupir exquis de bien être. Le chevalier d'Athéna allait enfin être jugé !<p>

La salle avait complètement était remaniée sous la férule enjouée d'Eaque. C'était si inaccoutumé que les dieux infernaux prennent tous les trois parts au jugement ! On avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus être dans la salle de rassemblement.

Les deux statues de dragons encadraient toujours l'escalier. C'était bien les deux seules choses qui restaient avec la lumineuse clarté émanant derrière les dieux.

Le trône avait été remplacé par trois fauteuils confortables pour les postérieurs divins.

En bas des marches, se tiendrait les trois procureurs –qui étaient en fait Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe- chargés de s'assurer au bien être des Enfers et que la loi infernale soit respectée. Les dieux avaient parfois tendance à s'emporter un peu trop.

A la gauche des anciens juges un petit box avait était mis en place pour les journalistes –les seuls qui étaient autorisés à apporter un appareil photo. Etait déjà présent Kanon des Gémeaux, représentant du nouveau journal à sensation « People Sanctuary », occupait à mitrailler les nouveaux procureurs. Myu du papillon et Pandore se faufilèrent à côté de lui et tous trois se mirent à papoter. Effrayant. Depuis quand l'ex-manipulateur était pote avec eux ? Un vague sentiment le prit mais il disparut bien vite, Pandore reprenant son sérieux et griffonnant déjà sur un tas de papier.

Et lui Rune était le greffier en chef. Avec sa cohorte de greffier des services judiciaires, assis à la droite de dieu…-euh des procureurs !-… ils étaient chargés du bon déroulement du procès et Rune devrait signer le jugement pour prouver qu'il n'était pas caduc et authentifier l'acte juridictionnel. Oui, ce foutu taureau serait enfin juger et Minos arrêterait enfin de baver sur un tournedos rossini !

Les spectres n'ayant pas de rôle particulier faisaient office de spectateurs, ils s'agitaient déjà dans le mini colisée qu'Eaque avait réussi à installer dans la salle. Non mais ils se croyaient à un spectacle ou quoi ? Aldébarran allait être jugé ! Pas donné en pâture aux lions !

Et comme on parle du loup, le voila qui entre. Escorté par Charon et Yvan du Troll, devancé par Violate, l'ancien chevalier était enchainé et en colère…et il avait même un couteau dans la main ! Non mais c'était quoi ce délire !

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! Enlevez-lui ce couteau ! »

« Mais laissez-moi partir bordel de merde ! Je dois surveiller la cuisson de mon plat ! Et Je dois couper les avocats pour le dessert ! »

« De quoi ! » S'écria quelqu'un dans la salle. « Il veut tuer les avocats ! Qui sont les avocats ? »

* * *

><p>Après quelques échauffourées, de nombreux coups de marteaux de la part de Rune –et pas que sur le socle prévu à cet effet, la distribution de cacahuètes, bières et popcorn aux spectateurs pour qu'ils puissent passer le temps, il y eu un énorme 'gong' qui résonna dans toute la salle, faisant vibrer les personnes présentes.<p>

Hadès et ses deux acolytes s'assirent dans les confortables fauteuils, le maître incontesté des enfers ne prenant même pas la peine de se tenir raide comme un piquet pour une fois, sautillant sur son trône il fixait l'assistance de ses yeux purs, ayant hâte de voir le jugement. Il devrait faire ça plus souvent tiens ! Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait décidé de déléguer cette tache mais il se disait que ça changeait de son quotidien.

Pris dans une transe céleste, Rune se leva et sa voix claire s'éleva :

« L'affaire XD-05765252-POUET est ouverte. Le dossier est porté devant la Cour Divine infernale, nous somme le 6 Avril 1992, il est 11 heure. Le tribunal infernal et la Cour Suprême infernale n'ont pas réussis à émettre de jugement à l'encontre de l'accusé pour cause de fou-rire et d'interruptions des séances. »

Le greffier en chef reprit son souffle pendant que ses assistants écrivaient furieusement.

« Avant que les procureurs n'émettent leurs propositions de sentence en accord avec les lois infernales et que les juges décident de la sanction, nous allons résumer les actes impurs commis par l'accusé. »

Rune prit un ensemble de feuille et commença à énumérer de façon solennel : « A trois ans, Aldébarran alors connus sous le nom de Bartholomeo Gilberto Da Colombano a écrasé une fourmilière et mis fin à la vie de malheureuses fleurs dans une partie de 'cueillette' effectué avec ses sœurs. A quatre ans, Bartholomeo Gilberto Da Colombano a commis un crime de grande ampleur, il a abandonné son nom et sa liberté pour entrer au service d'Athéna alors déesse ennemie de notre vénéré Hadès ne prenant même pas la peine d'assister à l'enterrement de sa famille. »

Il y eut quelques sifflements dans la salle et diverses injonctions : « Il déshonore les morts ! » « Il se contrefiche de la vie ! » « Le Cocyte ! Le cocyte ! » « C'est un crime contre l'humanité ! » « Le tartare ! »

« GONG ! » Le silence se fit religieux dans la salle, Thanatos –c'était lui le plus proche- d'un signe d'Hadès avait abattu sa main sur le cercle de métal.

« Tu peux reprendre Rune du Balrog. »

« Hm…Dans cette même année, Aldébarran effectua son premier assassinat volontaire sur une poule. »

« Mais c'était pour la bouffer ! J'avais faim moi ! »

Un assistant-greffier utilisa son marteau pour essayer de ramener le silence.

« C'était pour ma survie ! »

« Silence ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler ! Vous êtes juger pour vos actes, un peu de tenu Aldébarran du taureau ! »

* * *

><p>Il était midi quand Hadès comprit enfin pourquoi il déléguait cette tache à ses fidèles serviteurs. C'était d'un ennui ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim ! Enfin façon de parler vu qu'il était dans son corps immortelles.<p>

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas reporter la séance à plus tard. Ils étaient en train de juger un chevalier d'or ! La crème des chevaliers de cette bécasse d'Athéna.

Hypnos avait les yeux dans le vide, regardant droit devant lui depuis au moins trois quart d'heure, dormant certainement les yeux ouverts. Thanatos n'avait pas cette chance là et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise.

Dans l'assistance, les spectres dormaient, se plaignaient de leurs ventres criant famine ou jouaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Rhadamanthe rejoignit Kanon dans le box des journalistes –Rune et ses acolytes étaient tellement pris dans leur discours qu'ils ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Le dragon aquatique apostropha le dragon infernal alors qu'il levait les yeux du morpion qu'il faisait avec Myu : « Dit, c'est pas bientôt fini cette mascarade, je commence à en avoir marre moi. »

Comme pour soutenir son partenaire, le ventre de la whyvern glouglouta bruyamment.

Myu choisit se moment là pour tomber par terre, le visage blême. Crise d'hypoglycémie.

Stoïque, Pandore releva le visage du papillon et lui glissa du sucre dans la bouche avant de lui donner un verre de miel. S'assurant que le spectre ne faisait pas tomber le nectar divin –pour un papillon- elle murmura à une fairy : « C'est le signe que nous attendions. Hadès, mon très cher frère doit avoir faim. Va dans les cuisines, que le plan se mette en route. »

Le papillon des enfers s'envola.

* * *

><p>La faim était une notion étrange pour les dieux. C'était plus de la gourmandise car il n'avait besoin que d'ambroisie et de nectar pour survivre, et encore. Mais les dieux infernaux avaient pris l'habitude –notamment quand ils avaient des corps mortels ou quand ils ne dormaient pas- de se sustenter avec de la nourriture humaine, juste pour voir jusqu'ou irait leur bêtise. Le pire avait été certainement à ce jour de gouter aux crapouilleux, bouffer des intestins de bœuf les avaient rendu malade pendant des semaines et cette salope d'Athéna en avait bien profité pour les mettre k.o.<p>

Des fois, ils se disaient qu'ils étaient maso mais se rattrapaient en imaginant la mort de l'espèce humaine.

Si Hadès avait réussi à contrôler le corps de Shun, il aurait certainement pu ne boire que du nectar divin pour que le corps mortel ne meure pas mais il aurait certainement été tenté de gouter à ces fameux sushis, makis et riz dont rêvait le garçon innocent.

Hypnos se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit le cosmos de Morpheus juste à côté de lui. En fait, c'était plutôt une délicieuse odeur qui l'avait réveillé.

Morpheus sourit : « Vous voila de retour parmi nous. Il est un peu plus de midi, vous devez avoir faim. »

Hypnos saliva à la vue du plat. Une petite table avait été mise juste a côté de son siège et il n'y avait de la place que pour un verre –rempli d'ambroisie- et le délicieux fumet.

Hadès attaquait déjà son plat et Thanatos pleurait de joie, ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

« Ché délichieux ! Ché qui qui a fait cha ? » Demanda Hadès.

« C'est Aldébarran du taureau qui a cuisiné. Je crois que c'est du bœuf bourguignon. La cuisson est longue car il faut que la viande cuise à feu doux pour devenir bien tendre et puisse fondre dans la bouche. »

Phantasos, qui versait un liquide sanglant dans un nouveau verre pour Thanatos rajouta : « Le plat ne se marie pas très bien avec l'ambroisie, Aldébarran nous a conseillé un vin rouge très apprécié par les humains. Gouttez-donc. »

Méfiant, Thanatos renifla le liquide et fut surpris. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que l'ambroisie mais les senteurs l'interpellaient.

Il versa un peu de vin dans sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Dis donc ils se sont améliorés avec leurs boissons ! Avant ça ne valait que de la pisse de vache ! »

Oneiros hocha la tête et ajouta : « J'ai entendu dire que cet Aldébarran fait des merveilles en cuisine. De nombreux spectres approuvent ses plats. Il est dit que Pandore et les prêtresses les apprécient particulièrement et on sait qu'elles sont particulièrement difficiles avec leur histoire de calories et de régimes. »

« Ma sœur mange sans se plaindre de sa ligne ? Et bien il faut donc faire quelque chose pour cet homme. Thanatos, sonne le gong.»

Le dieu de la mort ne se fit pas prier. Ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ceux qui jouaient planquèrent leurs jeux de carte et tous se redressèrent.

Rune, en pleine diatride –toujours dans son résumé de la vie du taureau et poussant le vice en rappelant les sanctions qu'il pourrait recevoir- se stoppa brutalement.

Hadès le magnifique se leva de son siège et prit enfin la parole : « Il a été décidé qu'Aldébarran du taureau deviendrait le nouveau cuisinier des enfers, que la voix divine soit appliqué immédiatement ! »

Tous les spectres se levèrent et applaudirent. Ils allaient enfin avoir des repas digne de ce nom.

Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe –revenu à sa place- s'inclinèrent : « Notre Dieu qui n'est pas aux cieux ! Que votre nom soit sanctifié ! Que votre règne vienne ! Que votre volonté soit faite ! Punissez nos offenses ! Comme nous punissons ceux qui nous ont offensés ! Vos paroles nous délivrent du mal ! »

« Hadès ! Hadès ! Hadès ! » Scandèrent les spectres.

« Non ! » Cria Rune. « Je refuse de signer ce jugement ! Je désapprouve. »

« Minos à toi de jouer ! » Cria Pandore.

Elevant son cosmos, le griffon utilisa le cosmic marionation sur son subordonné pour le faire signer. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, quand Rune le greffier en chef désapprouvait un jugement, on faisait toujours en sorte de le faire signer. Le semblant de liberté de jugement était en fait une véritable gageure.

Bien plus tard, après une beuverie digne de ce nom pour fêter la promotion d'Aldébarran –passer d'ennemi public à cuisinier officiel c'était vraiment nouveau !- Minos retrouva son subordonné dans sa chambre, en train de bouder. Il avait une façon bien à lui pour le dérider –et lui faire oublier le fait qu'il avait été manipulé.

Dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe, l'ambiance était toute autre. L'austérité des lieux et le sérieux des occupants faisaient froids dans le dos.

« La déesse Athéna sera heureuse d'apprendre que le chevalier du taureau puisse avoir une mort paisible jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation. »

« Je vous en prie, je ferais tout pour les délicates papilles gustatives de mon frère. Il a tendance à manger n'importe quoi. »

Kanon sourit, un brin ironique : « C'est agréable de faire affaire avec vous. Comme convenue, vos demandes seront réalisées sous peu. Athéna elle-même y veillera.»

Pandore, Oneiros et Eaque sourirent.

Oh, ils avaient si hâte !

Les trois complices prirent congés. Kanon sentit alors les bras de son compagnon l'emprisonner dans une étreinte.

« Et ma demande à moi ? Quand est-ce qu'elle sera réalisée ? »

**N'oubliez pas de proposer vos mots d'amours pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un joyeux anniversaire en avance pour toi a.n'onyme ! (tu sais que Myu du papillon est né un jour après toi ? XD) je te le dis tout de suite parce que je risque d'oublier.**

**Manganiark : **en général, Hadès dort dans la salle du trône pendant que les spectres travaillent. XD bizarrement il n'y avait pas de cacahuètes pour les dieux, les spectres sont des morfals…mais des morfals gourmets ! Regarde comment ils ont fait pour avoir aldé dans leur rang ! XD On verra plus tard ce qu'ils ont demandé.

**Une Vie d'enfer**

**Thème général : Café**

**Les bons vins murissent avec le temps ****(Akarisnape)**** 65 mots + Café brésilien ****(Manganiark)**** 155 mots**

**Personnages : Violate, Aldébarran et Minos.**

Dans un ménage, il y avait nombre d'échanges et de découvertes. Aldébarran avait trouvé dans le monde sanglant des Enfers le plus merveilleux des mets. Un corps brisé par les guerres et les vies incessantes mais dont le parfum et le sang continuaient de grandir à travers les âges. Violate était rapidement devenu son tout. Et chaque jour, Aldébarran devenait de plus en plus amoureux.

Avec lui, elle avait trouvé et accepté un peu de douceur dans son monde. Pour elle qui ne connaissait pas ses origines, elle avait trouvé dans la terre natale du taureau de quoi se ressourcer et se rattacher. Elle avait pris gout aux lagons paradisiaques, aux spots de surf et à l'infernal soleil d'été qui lui donnait l'air d'un homard. Bientôt, il lui montrerait la foret amazonienne et les dangers alentours. Mais la plus belle des perles qu'il lui avait fait découvrir c'était cette graine moulu qui donnait corps à une boisson délicieuse. Emmené dans une ville portuaire du Brésil, elle avait alors gouté pour la première fois au breuvage sombre. Cet étrange hydromel était rapidement devenu sa drogue. Alors quand Minos fini sa réserve de « Santos » (1) elle n'hésita pas. Transcendée par la puissance divine du manque ou la folie, elle se rua sur lui. On ne touchait pas à son café.

1 Le Santos serait une marque de café brésilienne, je ne m'y connais pas trop en café mais il est dit que de tout les café brésilien, les meilleurs sont les Santos.

**Carte ****(a.n'onyme****) 453 mots**

**Personnages : Rune, Minos et mention de Violate.**

_Seigneur Minos_

_J'ai appris que Violate du Béhémoth avait eu une petite crise de démence en votre présence. Quel étrange hasard que ce soit exactement le jour ou je m'apprêtais à partir. Je vous avais pourtant bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de son café. Et si c'est encore un de vos moyens pour que j'annule mes permissions vous pouvez toujours oublier. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes déjà ennuyeux au naturel, je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous êtes alité et je n'ai pas la patience de jouer à l'infirmière. _

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez oublié de poser vos congés et si vous pensez qu'en tant que subordonné attaché à mon Seigneur j'aurais du le faire à votre place je vous répondrai que je n'ai pas eu d'ordre direct de votre part. De plus je ne suis pas votre mère._

_En tout cas, je me prépare à profiter du silence de notre Norvège natale qui fait si souvent défaut en Enfer. Malgré les apparences, les morts sont bruyants. Je vais bientôt partir pour une des îles inhabitées de l'archipel de Svalbard. Là-bas, le soleil n'illumine pas la terre de ses rayons pendant les longues journées d'hiver et les glaciers psalmodient continuellement. Avec un peu de chance, j'attraperai des rennes du Spitzberg, Hadès pense que ce serait les animaux qu'utilise un certain Père Noël pour faire voler son traineau. Drôle de nom pour un dieu non ? Je compte m'atteler à mon retour à quelques recherches. Il semble que cette divinité ait su conquérir le monde et se faire vénérer par nombre d'humains. Quand je disais que le panthéon grec est en train de se faire tuer à petit feu…_

_Si je ne suis pas déjà partit pour les îles arctiques c'est parce que j'ai fait un petit détour au Brésil. Aldébarran m'a fait la grâce de m'offrir l'adresse de son fournisseur de café. Vous trouverez donc ci-joint un paquet de graines que vous pourrez utiliser. Et si, comme je le pense vous êtes maintenant dégoutté de cette boisson ça fera un bon dédommagement de l'outrage causé à Violate. De vous à moi je ne sais pas en quoi boire son café est un outrage mais nous n'allons rien dire de plus._

_Prenez donc un chocolat chaud en pensant à moi. J'en prendrais un dans la toundra gelée en pensant à vous._

_Reposez-vous bien._

_Rune du Balrog._

Minos, l'œil poché et souffrant le martyr écrasa entre ses mains la carte de son subordonné. Ecœuré, il balança le sac de café à travers la pièce. Ou du moins, tenta. Encore affaiblis par son combat –massacre- avec Violate, le juge envoya sur sa jambe plâtré le pauvre sac de café.

**Cadeau + Bougie ****(a.n'onyme****) 580 mots**

**Personnages : Myu du Papillon et autres**

Pour les spectres, les anniversaires étaient très importants. Plus le nombre d'année était grand, plus ça prouvait que vous étiez capable de survivre dans ce monde de cinglé. L'anniversaire était autant épreuve que joie pour eux qui une fois le surplis endossés, gardé un corps jeunes jusqu'à leur mort.

Plus qu'une institution c'était un culte. Ancré à travers les siècles, les spectres craignaient et aimaient ces dates. Car le cadeau était généralement très peu au gout des bénéficiaires, fêter son anniversaire en Enfer était une preuve de vaillance et de courage.

Certaines dates étaient préférées à d'autres.

Les premiers étaient certainement ceux d'Hadès, d'Hypnos et de Thanatos. Chaque année, les spectres choisissaient trois dates au hasard puis en faisaient par à leur dieux. Pour ces trois jours, ils pouvaient ainsi allé librement en Elision, offrir des offrandes à leurs dieux et faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était certainement les jours fériés dont parlaient les humains.

Valentine le fêtait un 14 Février, pour l'occasion Aphrodite la déesse de l'amour qui l'avait appris par on ne sait qu'elle moyen en profitait pour rendre visite avec sa suite à son oncle Hadès. C'était d'ailleurs une des rare olympienne que le dieu souterrain appréciait même si c'était une débauché, quoi qu'elle se fut assagis avec le temps contrairement à son crétin de père.

Enfin le 27 Janvier était une date clé. C'était le seul jour au Myu du Papillon s'autorisait à boire du nectar et du miel au point d'en faire une overdose. Voir un Myu bourré et hyperactif –surtout qu'il avait tendance à embrasser tout le monde- était un amusement sans fin. C'était peut être pour cette raison que les spectres faisaient une entorse au règlement pour lui. Ils offraient la veille ou le lendemain de l'anniversaire dans la plus stricte intimité leurs cadeaux ou épreuves, empêchant ainsi de fameuse humiliation pour le papillon.

Dans sa chambre, Myu sourit à Violate et Aldébarran. Pour une fois, la femme ne lui avait pas offert d'armes ou donné une épreuve infaisable à faire –et les gages qu'il avait alors était très vicieux avec elle.

Bon il valait peut être mieux d'éviter de faire la grimace car elle risquerait de le prendre mal. Ce n'était pas grave c'était la nouvelle lubie du Béhémoth. Mais quand même, il se demandait ou elle avait bien pu trouver les bougies odeur café, le café, le parfum au café, l'eau de toilette au café, le gel douche au café et les autres nécessaires à toilettes au café. En plus le tout était accompagné d'une serviette et d'un gant marron –qui sentait le café.

Il détestait le café.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Fit-il de son sourire le plus faux possible.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas tout mon petit, Aldébarran t'as concocté une épreuve. »

Aldébarran dévoila ce qu'il cachait de son corps massif.

Le sourire figé du papillon se figea encore plus si ce n'est possible.

« Ha… »

De la taille d'un homme, un gâteau de café et d'autres trucs qu'il détestait du plus profond de son cœur.

« Tu dois le manger seul en moins de trente minutes. »

« Et le gage c'est quoi ? »

« Comme on est les premier à t'offrir de cadeau et d'épreuves, j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant que si tu échoues tu devrais recevoir tes cadeaux et faire tes épreuves en séance publique demain. »

« Et merde… »

Lui qui craignait Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Violate, il avait trouvé pire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Une Vie d'Enfer**

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je suis désolé d'avoir mis en stand-by mes fictions, je ne les abandonne aucunement, même si elles ne sont pas parfaites je les adore et je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'une suite. Je bloque pour « Psychologie selon Bouddha » et « Délivrez-le du mâle ». Comme ces deux fictions se ressemblent énormément (processus de paix entre les sanctuaires principalement et du point de vue des chevaliers d'ors) j'ai un peu peur qu'elles se ressemblent trop… En plus je suis maintenant Beta (toute contente^^) mais heureusement je viens enfin de terminer mes exam de fin d'année donc je suis libérée de ce coté la (sauf que j'ai stage mais le soir je serais libreuuuh !)

**Pour me faire pardonner voila un petit OS demandé par ****Crabynette****. La suite devrait certainement arriver la semaine prochaine. (Voir carrément aujourd'hui si j'écris toute la journée XD mais bon j'ai plein de truc à faire à côté…mais bon je vais éviter d'un peu trop étaler ma vie…)**

**Pour ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews et que je n'ai pas répondu, désoléééé !**

**Si vous remarquez des fautes, n'hésitez pas dans ma joie j'ai zappé de corriger.**

**Une Vie D'enfer  
><strong>

**Poupée et monstre  
><strong>

**Mot clé : Maquillage (euh…ça a un peu dérivé dans ma joie de reprendre cette fiction)**

Pandore hésitait grandement entre éclater de rire ou…ou rien du tout en fait.

Même Rune du Balrog -revenu de son très long voyage nordique, les RTT se sont beaucoup accumulés avec lui- dans son tribunal expressément insonorisé pour ne pas entendre les mouvements extérieurs put écouter le rire de crécelle de la femme presque divine –elle était désignée comme la sœur d'Hadès à chacune de ses réincarnations, c'est qu'il y avait bien un truc la dessous !

Pandore ferma la porte de la suite du spectre féminin en gloussant de manière tout à fait hideuse.

« Tu t'es décidé à devenir plus féminine ? » Nouveau gloussement atroce. « C'est vraiment très laid, on n'est pas à Halloween. »

Pandore qui était une vraie commère avait entendu parler d'un voyage à la surface qu'avait fait Violate. Et Violate était parti seule. Violate ne partait jamais seule depuis qu'elle collait le cuistot infernal. Bon il arrivait que Violate traine dans les prisons toute seule et torture de 'pauvres' petites âmes de mécréants, c'était La Béhémoth après tout. Elle n'était pas scotché H24 à son taureau mais ne partait jamais à la surface sans lui et si elle le faisait c'était pour une mission. Or, Pandore avait vérifié et la « belle » n'avait pas reçu de mission ni d'Eaque, ni d'Hadès et ni des dieux jumeaux.

Curieuse comme un pou elle avait quand même attendu une petite heure avant de se pointer –sans frapper- chez la subalterne.

Le monticule de produits cosmétiques –certainement un magasin entièrement volé, Violate avait encore du mal avec la notion d'argent et d'achat- ferait pâlir d'envie une maquilleuse. Et connaissant Violate et son penchant pour la beauté…De quoi se tordre de rire. Pandore regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo.

En réalité, si on ne comptait pas les affreuses cicatrices sur son corps –chacun ses gouts hein- Violate avait une peau naturellement très propre et pure –de quoi rendre vertes de rage des geishas fardées de poudre de riz- mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Mais la…

Pandore se retourna et griffa de façon vraiment hystérique le mur pour calmer son fou rire.

Impassible au milieu de son château de beauté, Violate fixait la prêtresse qui glissait au sol et se tortillait tel un vers.

Au bout de dix minutes, La sœur d'Hadès se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre et réprima du mieux qu'elle pu un nouveau rire de cinglé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle même si elle avait bien une petite idée de la réponse.

Violate haussa les épaules : « Il parait que ça plait beaucoup dans son monde. »

« Oui mais la… » Pandore se bloqua à nouveau ce qui donna un drôle de bruit –une sorte de grouinement de cochon. « De toute façon c'est un chevalier d'Athéna et ils sont plutôt coupés du monde d'après ce que j'ai entendu, un comble pour les protecteur de l'humanité si tu veux mon avis. » Elle ricana un peu en pensant à tout ses hommes perdu dans une ville comme New York, bon apparemment ça s'était un peu arrangé quand cette crétine de Saori s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les mots internet, google ou encore vaccin –bon ça a la limite ils se faisaient soigner par Shion ou l'autre mouton- électricité, Channel et Harry Potter. Au procès d'Aldébarran, Kanon avait pris le temps de lui raconter de drôles d'anecdotes.

Lui-même avait plutôt été baigné dans le luxe -comme les petits bronzes divins d'Athéna- grâce à la présence d'esprit de Julian Solo/Poséidon –et sa demeure- donc il s'y connaissait un peu dans les nouvelles découvertes mais le sanctuaire était vraiment un monde archaïque –il en fallait pour élever les apprentis à la grâce d'Athéna et les détourner des mouvements athée. En plus la plupart des missions des chevaliers –outre le fait de supporter une invasion de spectres sur ses terres ou la venue d'autres dieux- se déroulaient dans des lieux pauvres et généralement au bords de la ruine.

Milo une fois avait du assassiner une famille plutôt riche mais le gentil crétin heureux avait cru que la lumière créée dans la demeure et aux alentours était du au cosmos de quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire à distance, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et son rapport n'en faisait d'ailleurs pas mention jugeant l'information négligeable.

Le jour ou Saori était venue avec son jet privé, Saga qui l'avait vu pour la première fois avait discrètement glissé à son frère que celui qui faisait voler la chose devait vraiment être puissant car il n'en sentait pas le cosmos à part ceux d'Athéna et des bronzes divins. Oui vraiment les chevaliers d'Athéna semblaient vraiment arriérés. Seuls Camus et Shion n'avaient pas semblés 'surpris' par l'absence de cosmos autour de l'appareil. Soit ils le cachaient bien soit ils n'étaient pas cons et avaient suivis les avancées de la race humaine. Et Pandore était d'accord avec Kanon, c'est ceux-là étaient des érudits qui avalaient les connaissances comme un fan de nutella devant un pot. La prêtresse était même prête à parier que sur le principe que le pope savait comment construire un avion, un bateau ou encore une centrale nucléaire.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de sa conversation avec le marina/chevalier d'or, elle grimaça en avisant le visage du monstre –car la maintenant c'étai vraiment un monstre.

« Tu risques de le faire fuir en courant. Je suis sur que s'il te voit il demandera expressément la réincarnation. »

Le regard du Béhémoth se fit dur et ça faisait vraiment peur avec tout ce qu'elle avait sur le visage. « Je l'en empêcherais » Siffla t'elle. « Je l'attacherais s'il le faut ! »

Pandore fut un instant tenté de parler de ses menottes en orichalque, parfaites pour maintenir un chevalier récalcitrant mais elle réservait cela pour un certain piaf enflammé. A la place elle attrapa un coton dans le tas et un démaquillant.

« Je ne suis peut être pas une maquilleuse professionnelle mais j'ai un minimum de sens esthétique, laisse toi faire que je t'explique. »

Elle s'appliqua à enlever les différents fonds de teint –parce que la petite insouciante s'était vraiment fardé de tout et n'importe quoi- qui transformaient la peau de nacre en un affreux dégradé blanc à sombre, ainsi que le blush rose pétant sur les joues.

« Le fond de teint sert généralement à cacher les petites imperfections du visage mais tu as une très belle peau sauf la ou il y a les choses que tu appelles cicatrices mais on ne va pas revenir sur ce vieux débat. Le blush permet de façonner le visage et de lui donner éclat et lumière, nous verrons plus tard s'il faut en mettre ou pas. »

Elle frotta doucement un coton sur les lèvres sanglantes.

« Très jolie rouge à lèvre mais je pense qu'il faudrait mettre quelque chose de plus léger. C'était une bonne idée de mettre du sombre sur tes yeux pour les faire ressortir mais…pas autant ça te donne l'air d'un cadavre ou peu être une teinte un peu plus claire. »

Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour enlever le fard à paupières noir qui s'étendait jusqu'aux sourcils, le mascara waterproof et les coups de crayon noir vraiment très mal mis qui lui donnait des cernes plus qu'autre chose.

Pandore sourit en fouillant dans le tas, hésitante entre un fard à paupière bordeaux qui rappellerait l'armure spectral et un autre vert sombre qui ressortirait plutôt bien les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus joué à la poupée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avis : vous aimez les fictions mais n'avez pas forcément le temps d'inventer une histoire d'un bout à l'autre, faites donc un petite tout sur "fanfiction à plusieurs mains" c'est un forum spécialement créé pour mettre quelques phrases sur une histoire. Si vous avez la flemme de chercher je vous conseille de mettre dans search forum "fanfiction à plusieurs mains" (testé et approuvé), vous trouverez immédiament le forum.  
><strong>

**Une vie d'Enfer**

**leia26 :** merci pour ton review anonyme ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier !

**Une vie d'Enfer**

**Echange de bons procédés**

Ikki avait été nommé ambassadeur. Soit. On pouvait trouver mieux.

Shura aussi. Et prenait sa mission au sérieux bien qu'il avait du mal à en comprendre la teneur.

Tout deux avaient été envoyé en Enfer. Ils avaient la drôle d'impression d'être la cible d'un complot mais sans preuve ils se taisaient. _'Je vous ai choisi car vous êtes dignes de la mission que je vous accorde, vous êtes les mieux placés pour l'accomplir. Le sanctuaire et les Enfers ont besoins de se réconcilier et leurs liens doivent se renforcer, cette mission est capital.' _Voila ce qu'avait dit Athéna-Saori.

Shura avait vaguement pensé qu'envoyer Shun et Deathmask ici aurait été mieux. Hadès se serait excuser d'avoir posséder Shun et le bout de chou aurait immédiatement accepté l'excuse et aurait entamé les négociations. L'humour noir de Deathmask se serait parfaitement entendu avec celui corrosif de Minos et celui plein de sous entendu d'Eaque. Shura regrettait de n'avoir pas pu connaitre le caractère bourru mais fonceur de Rhadamanthe, celui-ci étant partit peu après leur arrivée.

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'ils auraient tout les deux préférés être ailleurs. Entre les phéromones, la tension, les Pandores en furies, Eaque qui n'arrêtait pas de les titiller et les dieux des rêves qui justement vous envoyaient des rêves bizarres et vous suivaient tels des ombres…

Heureusement pour eux ils avaient trouvés par hasard la solution. La cuisine semblait être un terrain miné, chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas après tout Aldébarran était un ourson.

Pour meubler le silence, Shura et Aldébarran se rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance. Le capricorne se prenait à penser qu'il était un peu une bouée d'air frais à son ami bovin.

Ikki qui ne connaissait pas intimement le taureau lui racontait ce qu'il savait des recettes japonaises, Aldébarran faisait avec et le résultat était toujours infiniment meilleur qu'à la surface.

Et en échange ils étaient protégés des menaces extérieures.

**Paranoïa**

Pandore rebroussa le chemin. Encore.

Ikki s'était à nouveau enfui en cuisine et Pandore ne désirait pas trop entrer sur le territoire d'Aldébarran –enfin surtout celui de Violate. Et Pandore préférait éviter d'avoir Violate en ennemie, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait à Minos quand son café avait disparu. Alors si jamais elle entrait dans sa cuisine ce serait peut être vu comme une menace pour le béhémoth.

Violate était possessive avec ses affaires. Le territoire de son taureau était son territoire.

Pandore se savait paranoïaque mais la s'était justifié. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monstre ne se fâche de ne pouvoir être seul avec sa vache.

**Menace fantôme**

En entrant dans la cuisine, Violate jeta une discrète œillade meurtrière au phénix. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le tuer –il semblerait qu'il renaisse de ses cendres et elle savait que ça n'aurait pas plus à son Aldébaran. Elle connaissait parfaitement ses limites pour pouvoir garder le plus longtemps possibles l'animal auprès d'elle.

Elle avait réussi à faire sortir la chèvre en incitant les dieux des rêves à se montrer un peu plus…subtil dans leur rêve et à se montrer 'galant' –un terme que lui avait expliqué son taureau et que les femelles terriennes semblaient raffoler. Du coup, la chèvre s'était retrouvée un peu apaisé et avait accepté une visite des Enfers et d'Elysion avec les enfants d'Hypnos. Depuis, on voyait toujours Shura accompagné d'un dieu et Hypnos l'avait même invité à prendre le thé avec lui.

Sans un regard en arrière elle repartit, un plan déjà en tête. Après tout, elle était le second d'Eaque, elle n'était pas qu'un simple pion et devait en avoir dans le crane pour pouvoir seconder son chef dans ses décisions.

Triste, Aldébarran regarda une nouvelle fois sa belle repartir. Depuis que les ambassadeurs étaient là, elle semblait plutôt à cran et encore une fois elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

Ikki continua de savourer ses dangos façon Aldé sans rien remarquer du danger qui planait.

**Paranoïa II**

Pandore n'était pas folle, non. Elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'Eaque s'intéressait de près,…de trop près même à son phénix.

Elle avait rapidement deviné que l'arrivé du capricorne faisait partit de la demande des dieux des rêves. Ils voulaient certainement se venger à leur façon –ou pas vu comment l'histoire était en train de se dérouler- du capricorne du passé au travers de l'actuel.

Pour Eaque elle n'en avait jamais rien su mais la…Elle avait bien vu Eaque faire les yeux doux pendant la réunion à son phénix. Foi de Pandore, cette tête de piaf n'aurait pas son oiseau de feu.

**Paternité**

Au début Aldébarran n'avait pas percuté. Il se savait simple d'esprit mais la…

Il avait déjà vu quelques fois le Bénou au côté d'Hadès mais n'avait jamais remarqué. Certes, Kagaho était plus grand et un peu plus fin qu'Ikki qui était un peu plus trapus.

Alors quand il vit Eaque et Pandore fuir devant un Bénou cracheur de feu qui annonçait que non on ne pouvait pas se taper son oisillon sans lui passer sur le corps et sans obtenir son accord, Aldébarran se demanda juste si Shun était aussi le fils de Kagaho ou bien était le demi-frère d'Ikki.

Le phénix du sanctuaire roula des yeux derrière son paternel, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on protège ses fesses –et ses couilles- à sa place mais il était plutôt satisfait pour cette fois. Malgré lui, une pointe d'admiration le prit qu'il s'entreprit de faire disparaitre rapidement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas penser que plus tard lui aussi protégerait la virginité –qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus- de ses enfants. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun souvenir de son père alors il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter que son père s'occupe maintenant de lui alors qu'il avait certainement du abandonner sa mère.

Plus loin dans les ombres, Violate sourit. Ça avait été un peu difficile de convaincre Kagaho qu'il avait peut être des descendants avec ses rares aventures terriennes –Hadès préférait largement avoir son oiseau de feu près de lui, il était son garde du corps après tout.


End file.
